


a few roses and a 7/11

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, kind of one-sided, rip heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heather asks Veronica on a date.She soon finds out the reason she never showed up.aye an angsty Drabble for Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> rip Heather

"Er— Hey Veronica!" The smallest Heather squeaked, earning a glance from Veronica.  
"Hey, Heather." She replied, a small smile playing at her face.  
McNamara let out a small sigh, before regaining her confidence. Now or never, Heather.  
"So um— there's this new restaurant down the street from my house, and I was wondering, uh, if you weren't busy, maybe we could check it out? Y-You don't have to if you don't want to I mean-" Heather was cut off by a genuine laugh. Her heart was crushed.  
"Of course, Heather!" Veronica smiled merrily, which caused Heather to smile brightly back. "Okay! Great, I'll- I'll call you later." Veronica added, getting up. The blue- clad girl brushed urself off, and headed to whatever class she had next, leaving Heather to blush and grin to herself.

Later, Heather sat down in a brand new chair, in a seemingly spotless, polished restaurant. She awkwardly glanced at the few roses she had brought (she knew it was corny as hell— but she had watched enough movies to know this stuff always worked.) She tapped her nails against the wooden table. Clack. Clack. Clack.  
Ten minutes flew by.  
Heather didn't seem to notice.  
Another ten. Twenty whole minutes.  
Okay, it was raining. Maybe Veronica just got caught in the rain? That seemed like the most probable answer, and that eased some of the tension in the freckles girls shoulders.  
Another ten minutes. A whole entire half hour.  
Heather's hope was starting to trickle away, like sand in a hourglass.

Heather decided not to focus on that fact that her biggest crush may, or may not have stood her up. Waving away waiters who kept pestering her if she wanted to order yet, she stared at the wall.  
Before Heather knew it, nearly a whole entire hour and a half had gone by. The poor girl stood up. She clutched the roses she had brought in one fist, and glanced outside at the pouring rain.  
She let out a sigh, and opened her bright yellow umbrella.  
Heather blinked away tears as the patter of rain seemed to get quiet and quieter. She stared at her feet, avoiding puddles (and wishing she could jump in them like a little kid. No, Heather. You're 17 now.) and piles of leaves. She paused for a moment at a few bright lights. She glanced upwards, and screwed up her eyes to look up at the bright '7-11' sign. 

Heather then perked to the sound of very familiar laughing. It was loud and clear, and genuine. No— it couldn't be. Heather peered into the window of the 7-11, and nearly began to sob when she saw the very same girl she was supposed to meet at that new, flashy restaurant.  
But even worse: she was with that Jason Dean kid, and he seemed to be treating her very well.  
McNamara stared at the two feasting on slushies, and nearly began to sob again. Soon, anger replaced that sadness, and she let out a grumble. She should have known; she should've been smarter than this. Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her away into a random direction. Anywhere but here. Heather noticed she wasn't holding those roses anymore, and frankly, she didn't care.

All that remained of Heather ever being there was a few roses, crumpled up, and scattered around the 7-11.


End file.
